morningmusumeofhelloprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Qian Lin
Linlin (リンリン) (Real name: 銭琳 Qián Lín) was a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as an eighth generation member of the all-girl Japanese pop group Morning Musume and the leader of Shin Minimoni. She joined Hello! Project in 2007 when Tsunku selected her to be in Morning Musume after seeing her perform. She is one of the two Morning Musume members that are not of Japanese descent, the other being fellow eighth generation member Junjun (Li Chun). She graduated from the group on December 15, 2010 with Kamei Eri and Junjun. Biography 1999 When Qian Lin was in the second grade of elementary school (1999), she was scouted by a local television station. Since then, she has been active in the entertainment industry, appearing in many television dramas and other shows as a host. 2007 Through the recommendation of a friend of Tsunku, the producer of Hello! Project, Qian Lin joined Hello! Project as a part of Hello! Project Eggs as the Mysterious ponytailed girl (according to fans). On March 15, 2007, she (along with Li Chun) was officially announced to be joining the eighth generation of all girl J-pop group Morning Musume, as a "foreign student". After seeing her perform at concerts, Tsunku was impressed and believes that she and Li Chun will be key for Morning Musume's planned expansion into Asia in 2007. 2008 Three days later, on , she made her Japanese television debut on Hello! Morning. Within the same week, she moved to Tokyo, Japan. On August 8th 2008, Morning Musume collaborated with Takarazuka to perform their musical Cinderella the Musical by Rodgers and Hammerstein. Qian Lin took the role of a page and a princess. 2009 In 2009, Tsunku announced on his blog that Qian Lin would become the leader of Shin Minimoni, containing S/mileage member Fukuda Kanon and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Takeuchi Akari and Miyamoto Karin. 2010 Li Chun, Qian Lin, Natsuyaki Miyabi and former Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu will perform in Shanghai during June as a special 4-nin unit called Ex-ceed!. It was announced by Tsunku on August 8th, 2010 that Qian Lin would graduate from Hello! Project and Morning Musume along with fellow Chinese 8th Gen member Li Chun and 6th Gen member Kamei Eri. A quote from Tsunku: About the graduation of Junjun and Linlin, 8th generation members (foreign students) In May 2005, both of them joined the Morning Musume。''as foreign students and today, while being skilled singers and entertainers, they also greatly improved their japanese proficiency and they are now grown-up women. This is why I took the decision to graduate both of them at the same time as Eri Kamei on the last day of the Morning Musume'。''Autumn 2010 concert tour. After graduation, they will enter a period of preparation before focusing on their singers and entertainer career in China. Qian Lin's graduation was held on December 15, 2010. Profile *'''Birth name: Qian Lin (銭琳, チェン・リン) *'Stage Name:' Linlin (リンリン) *'Nicknames: '''Linlin, Linlin-chan, Rinko, Panda *'Birthdate:' March 11, 1991 (age 21) *'Birthplace:' Hangzhou, Zhejiang Province, China *'Height:' 153.3 cm *'Blood Type:' B *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Hello! Project Status:' **January 2007: Egg **2007-03-15: Member **2007-03-15: Morning Musume Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2007-03-15: Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'Years is Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' '''Teal' *'Favorite Food:' Seafood, crepes *'Favorite Phrase:' "YEAH" *'Favorite Colors:' White, Red, Black *'Hobbies:' Singing, dancing, playing piano, guitar, swimming *'Skills: '''Imitations, MC-ing, acting Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Ren'ai * Kimagure Princess * Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * Seishun Collection * Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as '''Muten Musume') * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game Trivia *She was the only member to not have initially auditioned for Morning Musume. Fujimoto Miki was discovered at the fourth generation auditions before joining in 2003, and fellow Chinese member Junjun auditioned in Beijing. *Before she was chosen to become a Morning Musume member, she was previously a Hello! Project Egg member. She was known as the mysterious ponytail girl. *Her favourite food is Crepes. *She can play the piano and guitar as well as sing. *As well as she sings, Linlin also acts and dances. *She is 153.3 cm tall. *She stated in a DVD Magazine that she wakes up every morning and looks in the mirror and laughs. This supposedly keeps her in a good mood for the rest of the day. *Niigaki Risa compared Linlin's liveliness to that of Ishikawa Rika. *Linlin's talent in singing became more noticeable after performances of her lines in "Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou" and Platinum 9 Disco's "Aozora ga Itsumade mo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are" performance where she was able to demonstrate the strength of her voice. *In Yorosen!, she taught Morning Musume about China. *Both Linlin and Junjun's debut and last single began with the word 'Onna' which translates to 'Girl'. Her debut single being Onna ni Sachi Are and last single being Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game. *She was the first Morning Musume member to come from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member (with Kamei Eri and Junjun) to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, the third being Ichii Sayaka, and the fourth being Kusumi Koharu.